


It´s a Hard Raleationship If One Has a Troubled Past

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Memories, old habits, progress - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship is not easy, even less so if it´s a serious one. Where it gets really hard, though, is where one of the members has a troubled past. And boy does Karanis have one hell of a past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s a Hard Raleationship If One Has a Troubled Past

Let´s be honest, a relationship isn´t easy. Even less if it´s a serious one. There are tribulations and sweet times, ups and downs. But it gets really hard when one member has a troubled past. And boy did Karanis have one hell of a past.

Jahal noticed little things as their relationship went on. After Kanri told Jahal what had happened in his life so far, what he _was_ , the little things not only became more and more, they suddenly made _sense_. Sometimes, it made Jahal sick, he was terrified by what happened to his love. And both knew it would never leave him.

 

 

Everyone who ever baked a cake from scratch knows that dough is sticky and hard to remove. Not so with Kanris skin, it seemed. It took two seconds after he held his hands under running water for the dough to be gone. Jahal saw the other stare for a moment as he himself struggled with removing the sticky substance from his hands. The littler one turned away quickly.  
When they painted a wall over, Jahal quickly discovered that it was the same with paint as it was with dough. And glue. Basically nothing seemed to be able to stick long to the dark, olive hued skin or the white hair.

 

 

Jahal placed lazy kisses over the thin shoulder of the other at this Saturday morning when something sprang to his eyes. Again. Kanri had many scars, especially on his back, but also on his arms, hands, legs, feet, shoulders and chest. They had all forms and shapes possible, but… still… there was only smooth skin. You wouldn´t even call it scars, just marks maybe, discolorations. But Kanri explained that they were his equivalent of scars, though it took far more than a hundred times of damage for them to actually show up. Jahal could say what had been cutting, ripping, burning and cauterizing. Cuts, apparently, needed the most attempts to leave a mark. He had more cut-marks than anything else.

 

 

When Jahal woke up this night, it was to heavy trashing and grunts. He knew it would be his death certificate if he tried waking Kanri up or, god beware, hold him still. He knew, if there was trashing, it was best to shove him out of bed. And that he did. He only tried holding him down once, which nearly got him killed.   
Still, Jahal quickly slid from the bed and pulled the littler into a firm hug. Kanri panted and trembled, _cried_ even, but was awake… well, sort of. Jahal whispered him he was save, he was free, Jahal wouldn´t go. He was _save_. He was **free**. He wasn´t alone. All the while, Karanis mumbled about liquid filled tubes, hands that held him down and electric shocks that wouldn´t end. Again men and women in white coats. They were always there, never leaving him, never stopping the testing.

 

 

“Ah!” the knife slipped from Jahals hands, it was wet and his hands were slick from the soap. Kanri caught it before it could clatter to the floor – though, he grabbed the blade, not the handle. A few seconds later, blood trickled to the floor and Karanis swore silently as he held his hand, still clutching the knife, over the sink. He swore because the blood would probably leave stains, not because there was a knife literally _in_ is hand.   
Still shocked, Jahal eased Kanris grip around the knife and rinsed the cut with water. He was about to reach for the first aid kit, but a hand on his upper arm stopped him. “You _know_ I don´t need it.” Karanis said calming, maybe even a bit bemused. And he was right. The first aid kit was only for Jahal, since he _didn´t_ have a crazy healing factor. With an amused sigh, Karanis still let the taller wrap a bit of cloth around his hand – it would be fine in a minute, but the taller wouldn´t stop trying anyway. Karanis was probably one of the most indestructible things of the world, but Jahal still treated him like he was made of porcelain. Karanis wouldn´t trade it for anything.

 

 

“Ya better put that thing down. Someone might get hurt.” Karanis growled, his accent thick with anger. Two idiots decided it would be a good idea to try to rob them. The pair was just walking down the street after a visit to the cinema, when Jahal was pulled into an alley. Karanis cursed as he saw the two men. One was bulky and held Jahal from behind with and arm around his throat, the other aimed a gun at him. Calmly, Karanis walked into the alley. “Yeah, your friend here will if you don´t hand me your money.” The smaller robber with the gun gave Kanris shoulder bag a pointed look. “Don´t think so.” The smaller replied.

As he walked closer to the man with the gun, it was, just as planned, pointed at him. “Stop there!” the man caught on quickly that something was wrong. You don´t walk over to someone with a gun that calmly. Karanis didn´t even flinch as he walked further. They backed off.

“I said stop there!” there was a tremble in his voice as he released the safety catch. He was panicking, probably doing his first crime. Karanis pressed on, mere three meters away.

The silencer on the gun hindered the first shot to ring through the alley. Karanis stopped for a moment, glanced at the shot in his chest, then made his way to the man. A second bullet in his chest didn´t hinder him from ripping the gun from the mans grip and smashing it to the ground. “Know what´s funny ´bout guns?” he asked. The bulky man behind Jahal moved to flee but stayed in his place. The man in front of Karanis trembled at the piercing look in the blank face. Karanis stomped down on the gun, destroying it. “People think they work.” He hissed, before he punched the man. The punch not only broke the jaw, it also sent the man flying. _Literally_ flying. He crashed into the ground with a grunt, the bulky man was gone before he landed. Karanis coughed before he spit out the bullets, along with some bits of dark blood. “Ergh, those _always_ taste **horrible**.”

 

 

“You like the movie, huh?”

Kanri looked up, though he didn´t lift his head from Jahals shoulder. His face was, as nearly always, without any expression.

Jahal smiled bemused. “I know because you smiled a few times.” He explained softly.

Karanis… _struggled_ with showing emotions. Not that he didn´t have them, they were boiling and bubbling in him nearly all the time, but he hardly showed them. His face was blank most of the time without him even noticing. It was residue from the time at the facility – showing emotions there would have been his immediate death certificate.

The smaller still stared up with a blank face, his eyes wide though. Slowly, hesitantly, and easily missed, he lifted the corners of his mouth. For Kanris standards, that was a real smile, an honest one, most of all.

As Kanri looked backed to the screen, Jahal smiled. Showing emotions without noticing meant progress. “Yeah, I do.” Kanri mumbled as he snuggled just a bit closer.

 


End file.
